Friends in the Past, Enemies in the Present
by 1NACT1V3
Summary: AU: What if Zak gained back his powers and eventually turned evil? What happens when Zak's childhood friends meet with him face to face, many years later.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Secret Saturdays franchise. All rights go to Jay Stephens**

 **Warning: The fic you are about to read was written out of plain boredom. This story might have grammar mistakes, along with being horribly written. Continue on if you dare.**

The city of New York was in complete ruins. Cryptids had ravaged the Big Apple thanks to the work of Kur. The thick smell of smoke mixed with the sour stench of dead bodies rose up into the blood red sky. Three figures stood on the horizon, fatigued by their latest fight.

"Ahh. The sweet smell of victory!" a voice crackled. The tall figure of Kur, with his fiery orange eyes glowing with pure hatred, stood in the distance. His unkept shoulder length hair, black shirt and brown overcoat made him look like the idealistic villian.

"Well look who we have here. Francis the nerd, Wadi the thief girl, and Ulraj the king, or should I say ex-king of Kumari Kandam." he walked closer to the trio with the hand of Tsul Kalu in his grasp. Two nagas stood by his side. "I would like to let you know that I am taking good care of your people, your ex-highness."

"Why, Zak? Why are you doing this?" Ulraj asked.

"Um, because I'm Kur? The powerfullest being in the universe." Zak replied. "There is no other answer."

"If your so powerful, why do you need to have naga bodyguards? So they can protect you from the dangers of us? You scared of us, little Kur?" Wadi taunted.

"Wadi don't." Ulraj warned but it was too late. Zak turned his attention from Ulraj to the young woman.

"Ahh, my dear sweet Wadi." Zak was close enough that she could smell his sour breath. "Why you have aged quiet nicely, my dear." He grabbed her jaw but she quickly pulled away. "And still as fiesty as ever. You know? I thought we had a thing, my darling."

"We did, but not until you turned evil fourteen years ago!" Wadi snapped. "Why are you doing this, Zak? Your parents would be dissappointed in you if they were still alive!"

"Don't you dare bring my parents into this!" Zak yelled. The earth began to shake and his eyes changed to a more blood red color.

"Why shouldn't I? Their dead because of you, Zak! If it weren't for you, they would still be alive! You killed them!" Wadi screamed.

"I didn't kill them! They killed themselves!" The streets began to crack and the standing remains of the once huge skyscrapers began to crumble.

"You're a murderer Zak Saturday! You're the monster!"

Zak finally snapped. He pulled out his mother's Tibetan fire sword from his coat. He raised it up in the air and bolts of orange lightning shot out of it. Zak pointed the fiery object at her and an orange ray shot out of the tip. It hit Wadi and threw her into a nearby building. The force of the impact caused an avalanche of dust and debris to fall upon her.

"Wadi!" Ulraj screamed. He turned and looked at Zak with hatred in his eyes.

The earth stopped shaking as Zak calmed down. He put the sword back in his coat.

"Why did you do that?" Ulraj asked.

"She picked at old scars that shouldn't have been picked. She was also getting on my nerves." Zak replied. He looked at the pile of rubble. "Go check on the thief girl." he told the nagas.

"Yesss, massster." They replied and slithered off.

Zak sensed someone coming up behind him. He turned and saw Francis, who had now grown up to be his father's clone, about to press a button on his collar. Zak reacted quickly by grabbing him by the throat.

"My my, Francis. I have to give you kudos on that."

Zak squeezed his throat.

"It's.. Agent Epsilon.. now." Francis struggled to say.

"No. You shall forever be known as Francis to me." Zak pulled his fist back, ready to punch Epsilon in the face. Ulraj used the destraction to sneak up on the villian, but Zak quickly caught him too.

"Pathetic. And I don't even have those weird electrical field shark senses thing." he said simply as he knocked both Ulraj's and Epsilon's heads together. They both fell limply to the ground.

"You should know to never mess with Kur." Zak warned. "I would kill you right now, but I have better things to do then waste my time with a bunch of retards." He whistled and Zon came flying down.

"Toodles." he said as he flew off.

Agent Epsilon gathered all the strength he could muster and pressed the button on his collar. Sonic energy waves blasted out which affected Zon who was still near and temporarily paralyzed her in mid-air. As she began her desent, Zak shot the hand of Tsul Kalu at a lamp post. He jumped off her and swung down to street level. He was angry. The earth began to violently shake once more. He raised the claw into the air. It glowed a dark red as did his whole body. Cryptids of what looked to be like snakes with wings flew across the sky, while other non-flying cryptids came out from the shadows.

Zak slammed the claw into the ground which caused a huge crack to open up in the road. The cryptids, poised and ready to attack, awaited their master's command. Zak's mind kept telling him to finally finish them, but deep down in his heart, he still had that little connection between them. They were his old friends. Yes, he even considered Francis a friend after what happened in Istanbul many years ago. Zak did hate them very much, but he couldn't build up the guts to kill them. So, he simply walked over to Agent Epsilon and tore off his collar.

"Make this be your finally warning. Never mess with Kur." And with that, he was gone. Back into hiding. Never to be seen by a living being again. Probably because anyone who saw him would end up dead.

 **I know, horrible ending. And also, Zak somehow can cause the Earth to shake. Go figure.**

 **I feel like I could do so much more with this but I have other stories I need to finish. Toodles!**


End file.
